


I'll teach you

by Ruta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Speculation, Spoiler 8x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: "I want you to be prepared. In battle everyone thinks for themselves, but it doesn't have to be like that for us. It won't be. We'll make sure you're never alone. You'll have Ghost and Brienne by your side. I can't promise you I'll fight for you, only... " Arya hesitates and Sansa reaches out to squeeze her hand. A gesture that would have been unthinkable in the past, but now seems easy and natural."That you will fight with me," she completes for her.(What if the new weapon that Arya is commissioning from Gendry is for Sansa?)





	I'll teach you

"What is this?" Sansa asks, fixed gaze on the bundle in her hands.  
  
Against the dark woolen cloth that wrapped it and in the dim light of the candles, her sister's gift gleams with a sinister, deadly glow. It has the shape of a spear and is the length of a stick, slightly longer than her arm.  
  
Arya tilts the head, watching her with an enigmatic smile. "You're a true lady. Nobody doubts it, but you really don't recognize a weapon when you're given one?"  
  
Sansa purses her lips. "What does this mean?"  
  
Arya's smile disappears instantly and her eyes return serious. "I want you to be prepared. In battle everyone thinks for themselves, but it doesn't have to be like that for us. It won't be. We'll make sure you're never alone. You'll have Ghost and Brienne by your side. I can't promise you I'll fight for you, only... " Arya hesitates and Sansa reaches out to squeeze her hand. A gesture that would have been unthinkable in the past, but now seems easy and natural.  
  
"That you will fight with me," she completes for her.  
  
Arya nods.  
  
Sansa understands what she's trying to say. She cannot protect her and doesn't intend to lie to alleviate her concerns. She knows she's basically powerless. In a direct attack, she would have no hope. The only weapons in her possession are cleverness, insight and nerves of steel.  
  
And now, she thinks, studying the black blade of dragonglass, now she also has a weapon.  
  
She picks it up. The grip is comfortable, but the weight to hold is strange, something to get used to.  
  
She has no idea how to handle it.

Arya seems to sense her thoughts. "I'll teach you," she says and is already correcting her grip with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's start with the easy part," she grins, her gray eyes full of mirth. "Stick them with the pointy end."

 


End file.
